Happily Ever Forever
by loueylouey14
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in the New York suburbs with their five kids, living happily together for forever. This is their story. (mpreg)
1. Prologue

_**Happily Ever Forever**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only the characters I created.

 _Prologue_

 **March 5, 2013**

"It's so nice to see you again."

"Kurt, I miss you."

"Want to come back to my place?"

 **March 6, 2013**

"There's no one I'd rather spend my life with than you."

"I love you, so much."

"Will you marry me?"

 **April 17, 2013**

"Blaine, you've seriously hurt yourself, we need to go to the hospital."

"I don't go to doctors, there's no need to put myself in that position."

"They won't hurt you."

 **April 25, 2013**

"Ok, so we're never going skating again."

"Why are they taking so long to come back?"

"Kurt, you're pregnant."

 **May 18, 2013**

"Where are we going?"

"Do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

 **December 15, 2013**

"I am so, so proud of you. You can do this, I know you can."

"How is he? Is he healthy?"

"You are incredible, Logan Everett."

 **March 1, 2014**

"I just feel like I have so much to offer, Kurt! So much more than what I'm doing!"

"Well have you looked in the paper or online?"

"I think I found something."

 **April 4, 2014**

"Blaine, I need to tell you something."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"You're going to be a big brother, Logan."

 **April 11, 2014**

"M-My dad…Mr. Anderson, you said you'd help me."

"Can't he just stay the night? He needs a home."

"One night, but that's it."

 **May 1, 2014**

"Wake up, wake up now."

"I'm so sorry, but you're no longer pregnant."

"It's not your fault, Kurt, it's not."

 **May 13, 2014**

"Are you sure? I mean a month ago you weren't sure if we should let him stay the night."

"He's perfect, he fits so…wonderfully into our home."

"We'd like you to sign over your parental rights."

 **May 29, 2014**

"I'm so nervous."

"Nothing will happen, I can feel it."

"How will you know?"

 **January 20, 2015**

"Come on, baby girl, Dad's getting cranky."

"She's so beautiful and needs a beautiful name to match."

"What do you think of Belle Rose?"

 **May 18, 2017**

"I never really pictured having three kids, a big house, and a dog, but with you, it all makes sense."

"I'm a bit of the opposite, always craving a loving family, and you've given it to me."

"You two are the best dads I could ever want, thank you."

 **June 18, 2017**

"The honeymoon we never had!"

"Ok, you speaking French…very hot."

"Do you want another baby?"

 **March 25, 2018**

"Maybe you should have a C-section."

"I'm not weak. I can do this."

"Elizabeth Grace. Her name's Elizabeth Grace after my mother-in-law."

 **March 2, 2023**

"Can we really have five kids?"

"But is that the best option?"

"We do not give up."

 **June 5, 2023**

"Where were you? I've been calling you."

"You inspire me, Kurt, you give me courage."

"Is that my handwriting?"

 **September 9, 2023**

"And you working yourself to death is not helping either of us."

"This is ridiculous, Kurt, I'm not overly stressed. They can't do this to me!"

"Well they did and I support it."

 **September 15, 2023**

"I've never felt so sick in my life, Blaine, what about the baby?"

"Just relax, love, everything's going to be ok."

"He's so small, but he'll be healthy, they're saving his life, Kurt."

 **December 5, 2023**

"Daddy, he's so cute, I want to cuddle him forever."

"We need to be careful, honey, he's still very little."

"I love you, Dalton Benjamin, you're the best tiny brother ever."

 **December 25, 2023**

"This is the best Christmas ever; we're all under the same roof, I don't want anything else."

"Oh really? Nothing else? Not even this."

"Kurt, you cannot be serious, you bought a house?"

 **February 12, 2024**

"Can't we have a pet, please? What do you have against animals?"

"Kurt, it's a cat, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Welcome to the family, Feta."

 **February 21, 2024**

"Kurt, this is so beautiful."

"And it's all ours."

"I love you, so incredibly much."

 **May 16, 2024**

"It's your first train ride, buddy!"

"And where is this train ride going?"

"Maine! Happy birthday, my love."

 **May 28, 2024**

"I auditioned for Broadway, Blaine, and I got it!"

"That's incredible! What show?"

"Les Mis!"

 **June 18, 2024**

"Daddy, I am ready to quit school, so thank god it's over."

"Do you realize how cool I'm going to be in seventh grade?"

"I may be more excited than they are for summer."


	2. My Family

_**Happily Ever Forever**_

Kurt and Blaine Anderson are living in the suburbs of New York with their five kids – Jacob, Logan, Belle, Lizzie, and Dalton. Their life isn't easy, but they wouldn't change anything in the world for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only the characters I created.

MY FAMILY

June 30, 2024

 _All families are different and mine definitely is. For example, I have two dads. Yeah, my parents are gay, but I like it. They love me and my brothers and sisters so much; I wouldn't want any other parents. Family is important though, so here is mine._

 _Jacob is my older brother. He's adopted, but he's always been around and he's the best. He can paint really well and he's so smart. My dad, Blaine, was his guidance counselor, which is how we met Jacob. Jacob is also gay like my dads and he has a boyfriend, his name is Casey. Casey and Jacob have been together for a while now and that makes me really happy. Casey is really funny and loves football. Him and Jacob live together during the school year because they go to college. I miss both of them when they live there, but my dad says they belong there. Someday I want to go to college like Jacob and Casey. I don't know what I want to be when I'm older, though, and my dad says that's ok._

 _My first younger sister is Belle. She's kinda like a normal girl. She likes princesses and pink and dolls, stuff like that. Belle is really good at gymnastics too. She won a first place medal once and we were all so proud of her. Even though she annoys me, I think she's fun to hang out with. We also pick on our little sister together._

 _Speaking of my littlest sister, her name is Lizzie. It's actually Elizabeth after my grandma, but that's a pretty long name for a little girl. Lizzie's really into reading. She used to hide under her bed and read all day until my dads got tired of pulling her out of there at night, so they bought her a canopy room for our living room that is only for her. Now Lizzie hangs out there with our cat, Feta, all day. Sometimes she pulls Dalton in there so she can read to him._

 _Dalton's really tiny, like a literal little brother. It's not really his fault though; he was born ten weeks early. It was awful. My dads cried a lot until we brought him home, I've never felt so sad myself. He's about nine months old now, though, and he's so much fun. He makes all these noises and sort of crawls. My dad calls him a little worm. I can't wait until he's older so I can play games and baseball with him. For now, I'll try to teach him all I can._

 _That's pretty much it. My family. We're all different, but we all love each other. My family is perfectly imperfect and that's the way I want it._

"Logan, this is really good! I'm so proud of you," Blaine smiled, kissing Logan's head.

Logan laughed softly, "Thanks. I only got an A- on it though," he shrugged.

Kurt shook his head, "And what a shame that is." He rubbed Logan's back, "Thank you for showing it to us."

"Well duh, why wouldn't I?" Logan reached for the paper, but Blaine pulled it back.

"I want to frame it," Blaine said, "We'll keep it next to our sand over here." He brought it to the vase of colored sand on the shelf of their beach house living room.

"That's a great idea," Kurt smiled, sitting back on the couch.

Logan sighed, "Fine, fine, I can live with that, but can you hide the grade?"

"No, that'll make it look cheesy," Kurt sighed, "But I am going to talk to your Language Arts teacher about it."

"Dad!" Logan's eyes widened.

Blaine laughed and shook his head, "I won't let him do that, don't worry. How about you go get Dalton from his nap so he can eat?"

"Alright, but I'm serious, don't do it," Logan pointed at Kurt before walking down the hallway.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm serious, Blaine, I am going to-"

Blaine kissed him and chuckled, "Don't. The school year is over, there's no point. It's an A- and he still ended with an A in the class. Besides, he used conjunctions in an essay and that's not allowed."

Kurt huffed, "Alright, fine."

Blaine laughed more and his smile widened, "You two are so alike."

Kurt laughed and shook his head, "We could not be more opposite, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Yes, but your mannerisms and those blue eyes."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine's cheek, "He is our baby boy."

Blaine chuckled, "He's not a baby anymore."

AN: Just the first chapter! I hope you like it! This is based off of a family a friend and I created a long time ago. We stopped coming up with storylines in November and I've recently decided to reopen that box. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'm also happy to do any flashbacks with prompts from the prologue. The prologue is made up of just a handful of storylines we'd created. We worked on it for about two and a half years, so I have plenty I can choose from! I'm hoping things will make sense and my thoughts will transfer well over to paper. I hope you'll love the characters as much as I do! Here are the ages of the kids to make everything clear!

 **AGES:**

 **Jacob – 19**

 **Logan – 12**

 **Belle – 9**

 **Lizzie – 6**

 **Dalton – 9 months**

 **(I know the ages don't really match up with the years, but that's because we never talked dates, always just ages. Jacob also didn't age for a long time in our story, which explains why he was part of the family forever, but is only 7 years older than Logan.)**


	3. Fireworks

_**Happily Ever Forever**_

Kurt and Blaine Anderson are living in the suburbs of New York with their five kids – Jacob, Logan, Belle, Lizzie, and Dalton. Their life isn't easy, but they wouldn't change anything in the world for it.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only the characters I created._

FIREWORKS

July 4, 2024

"Well, Dad," Lizzie sighed, following Kurt to the back porch, "I'm just not to sure about this. Fire is very dangerous."

Kurt chuckled and stroked Lizzie's dark curly hair, "Fireworks aren't like fire pits, honey."

"They are dangerous though," Logan piped up from where he was laying on one of the loungers with the popcorn, "They can blow up people's hands."

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Oh my god!" She ran inside straight into her daddy.

Blaine laughed and picked her up, "Hi peanut, where are you off to?"

"Daddy, we need to run and run fast, those people on the water are gonna blow up the sky," Lizzie panted.

Blaine chuckled and carried her outside with the others, "Nothing's going to happen to us."

Belle laid next to Kurt and rolled her eyes, "What a child."

Kurt laughed and kissed her head, "She's just scared and it's ok."

Jacob walked out of the house while talking on the phone, "I miss you too, but soon we'll be in Barcelona together for a whole month."

Blaine winced and looked at Kurt. Kurt bit his lip and said softly, "Jacob, family time, say goodnight to Casey."

Jacob sighed and whispered, "Night, I love you too." He hung up the phone and sat in the chair next to Logan, "I can see your guys' faces and I know what you're thinking."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks before Blaine asked, "A-And what do you think we're thinking?"

Jacob smiled, "That I am going to have an awesome time in Spain this month!"

"Aren't you going to miss us?" Belle asked, making Jacob's smile fall just a little.

Lizzie nodded and sighed, laying her head back on Blaine's shoulder, "It'll be a sad life."

Jacob laughed weakly, "No, it'll be fun, we can call each other all the time."

Blaine was going to agree when Logan cut in, "I'm pretty sure different countries have different times than us, we'd never get to talk."

Jacob sat up more, "There's email, we could do that."

Kurt nodded and opened his mouth, but Lizzie cut in, "I don't know, I'm not good at computers."

Belle laughed, "Computers are easy!"

Lizzie glared at Belle, "No, they are not!"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his face, "Everyone stop, stop, let's just quiet down and wait for the fireworks."

Kurt nodded and moved to sit next to Blaine, "That is a great idea."

The kids were quiet for a second before they all erupted and started talking over each other.

Blaine groaned and leaned his head back. Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "Come on," he whispered, standing up with Dalton in his arms.

Blaine smiled softly and slid out from under Lizzie. He stood and grabbed Kurt's hand before walking with his husband down to the water.

"Are we really going to let him go?" Kurt asked after a minute of happy silence.

Blaine chuckled, "We don't have a choice, he finished the payments last month and has already bought the books. It's just three weeks."

"So we're just going to forget his little freak out when he moved into his dorm room in September?" Kurt smirked.

Blaine laughed and nodded, "We'll just stick him on the plane and go, 'Adios!'"

Kurt shook his head and laughed, shoving his husband, "Blaine Devon!"

"What?" Blaine laughed, "It'll be for the best."

Kurt smiled and sighed, "I know, I'm just worried about him and you," he squeezed Blaine's hand, "You were sad too when he moved out."

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk before letting out a breath, "He's…I still think of him as that young kid on our doorstep in the rain."

"I know," Kurt kissed Blaine's temple, "So do I and I'm having a hard time with this as well, but we can do this. It's a fantastic opportunity."

"It is and I am so, so proud of him, so I agree that we need to let him go, but it's terrifying," Blaine said softly, stroking his thumb over Dalton's cheek.

Their baby giggled softly and hid his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled down at him before looking back to Blaine and repeating, "We can do this."

Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt close, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered.

"Da," Dalton said softly, "Da-da."

Blaine laughed and pulled back, "Little worm, do you like our hugs?" He took Dalton from Kurt and rocked him softly, "Dad and I promise to have our crap together by the time you study abroad."

"Oh no," Kurt shook his head, "My prince is not going to study abroad."

"Hypocrite!" Blaine laughed and bounced Dalton.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine."

"We'll have this fight in 18 years," Blaine chuckled and squatted down to dip Dalton's feet in the water.

Kurt couldn't help but smile and sit next to Blaine, "I remember the summer after Logan was born and you asked me to teach you to swim."

Blaine blushed and groaned, "Kurt."

Kurt chuckled and continued, "God, you were so adorable, you still are, but watching you experience a pool for the first time was perfect."

"But it worked," Blaine smiled softly, "I can sorta swim."

Kurt laughed and nodded, "I'm proud of you. You're very brave."

Blaine blushed again and covered his face with his hand, "That's so embarrassing."

Kurt smiled and kissed the side of Blaine's head, "I love you."

Blaine laughed and looked up, "And I you, my love."

"That's gross," Logan stated as he and his siblings walked over to the water.

Kurt laughed, "Well hello."

"We came to say sorry," Belle said while sitting on Kurt's lap.

Jacob nodded, "It wasn't fair of us to be loud and annoying like that."

Blaine chuckled and squeezed Jacob's shoulder, "It's ok."

Lizzie let out a breath, "Good, I was afraid you were angry."

"Never, peanut," Blaine smiled and pulled her on his knee next to Dalton.

There was a loud boom overhead and the sky lit up with a blue firework.

"It's starting!" Belle smiled wide.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she gripped Blaine's shirt, "Daddy."

"It's ok," he whispered softly, "They won't hurt you. Nothing will hurt you when you're with me."

Kurt smiled at them before looking at Logan next to him staring up at the sky in awe. "Pretty cool, huh?" he said softly.

Logan blinked and looked at his dad, nodding with a smile, "It's really cool. This is all really cool. Thanks for buying this house."

Kurt's face lit up and he kissed Logan's head, "You are very welcome."

"Happy Fourth of July everyone," Jacob said softly with a smile while looking up at the sky.

Kurt walked in the bedroom after tucking in the girls, "Gosh, I am exhausted."

Blaine looked up from feeding Dalton his bottle and smiled, "Holidays are long."

Kurt chuckled and rubbed Dalton's leg, "How is he?"

"Wonderful," Blaine said softly, "He's so strong, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and took the empty bottle from Blaine, "I can't believe he's ours."

"I know we don't really have a religion, but I really do think he was sent to us," Blaine gently burped the baby.

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes, unable to talk.

Blaine looked at him, "Oh, Kurt," he hugged him gently, being sure to keep Dalton still, "It's ok."

"I just love him so much," Kurt whispered and stroked Dalton's hair.

Blaine nodded and kissed over Kurt's ear, "Would you like to bring him to his crib?"

Kurt smiled softly and took Dalton carefully, "My sweet prince." He walked out of the room to the nursery where he gently laid the baby in the crib, "Goodnight, baby boy, we love you so much."

 _AN: A little fluff! I'm trying to figure out ways to tell you about the characters without being too boring, so I hope you're enjoying it! If you have any suggestions, let me know! I'd love if you could review!_


	4. Car Rides

_**Happily Ever Forever**_

Kurt and Blaine Anderson are living in the suburbs of New York with their five kids – Jacob, Logan, Belle, Lizzie, and Dalton. Their life isn't easy, but they wouldn't change anything in the world for it.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, only the characters I created._

CAR RIDES

July 7, 2024

Blaine breathed deeply and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he put the brakes on the car again, "God dammit!" he yelled out.

"Daddy swore!" Belle laughed and kicked the back of Kurt's seat.

Kurt groaned and closed his eyes, "Belle Rose, you do not have to yell. And Blaine," he turned to look at his husband, "No swearing," he hissed.

"Kurt, look at this traffic!" Blaine threw his hand forward, "Why didn't we leave yesterday? Sunday's are awful travel days."

"Because you said Saturday would have bad traffic since people would want to be home on Sunday to relax," Logan chimed in.

"And look who was wrong about that," Jacob whispered.

Logan laughed and shoved his older brother.

Blaine glared at them through the rearview mirror and opened his mouth, but Kurt set a hand on his arm. "Breathe," Kurt said softly, "Just relax. Do you want to pull over? I can drive."

Blaine shook his head and sighed, "No, sorry. It's just been an hour."

"An hour of hell," Logan groaned.

"Logan Everett!" Blaine and Kurt yelled at the same time as Jacob and Belle laughed.

"You do not swear, Logan," Kurt added.

"He didn't lie," Jacob chuckled.

"Don't swear," Blaine stated.

"Let's just be quiet, please," Kurt said, "Lizzie and Dalton are sleeping and I'd like to leave it that way."

"Well can we get food soon?" Belle whined.

"Maybe," Blaine sighed, "I don't know, let's see how far we can get. Maybe it's just construction and we'll start moving again soon."

Blaine was wrong. The family of seven was still two hours away from their house after another hour in the car. The usual two-hour car ride was now twice as long. Jacob's head was leaning against the window as he listened to his music while Logan played games on the iPad. Lizzie had just woken up and was trying to watch a movie with Belle despite her drooping head. Dalton was still asleep, but was beginning to stir in his car seat.

Kurt kept turning around to look at him until Blaine snapped, "Would you stop? He's asleep."

Kurt shot a glare towards his husband, "Alright, pull over right now."

"No," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

Kurt glanced behind them at the kids before hissing, "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to get home," Blaine said stiffly, "Pulling over will make this even longer."

"Blaine, pull the car over now," Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes before pulling the car to the side of the highway, "Happy?"

"Wait," Jacob pulled his headphones out, "What are you doing?"

"Are we getting food?" Logan asked.

Kurt and Blaine both got out of the car glaring at each other.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked softly after a minute, "Are you ok?"

"I just want to get home," Blaine sighed, "This whole thing is ridiculous."

"I know, but you can't freak out," Kurt took Blaine's hand in both of his, squeezing them softly.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, "I'm sorry."

Kurt hugged Blaine close and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry for being annoying."

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's temple, "It's fine, I'm just on edge. I hate traffic."

"Who does?" Kurt laughed and stepped back.

The car door opened and Lizzie hesitantly stepped out, "Dad? Daddy?"

Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened and they both shot forward, "Lizzie!"

"Peanut, you cannot leave the car!" Blaine said as he grabbed his daughter.

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie said as her lip wavered, "I just had to go to the bathroom." Her eyes welled up, "I didn't know I was being bad."

"No, no, sweetie," Kurt quickly said and stroked her hair, "You weren't being bad, we just want you to stay safe, ok?"

Lizzie nodded and took a deep breath, "So where's the bathroom?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other before Blaine handed Lizzie to his husband, "I'll go check on the kids." He smirked softly before hurrying to the van.

Kurt sighed and looked at Lizzie, "You really have to go?"

"Well, yeah!" Lizzie shrugged, "I'm kinda in a panic."

"Ok, ok," Kurt hurried Lizzie behind some trees.

Logan looked out the window and laughed as Blaine sat in the passenger seat.

Blaine chuckled, "She must really have to go."

Belle sighed, "She's getting crabby, Daddy. She's such a baby."

Blaine turned and looked at her, "Belle Rose, talk nice about your sister."

"Wait, wait," Jacob sat forward, "So what's going on?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Alright, how's this? Jacob, you come sit here and Belle will sit in the back with Logan. I'll sit between Lizzie and Dalton, ok?"

The kids nodded and everyone changed seats by the time Kurt helped Lizzie into her booster seat. "What's going on?" he laughed softly at Blaine jammed in the middle of the front row.

"I'll sit back here and take care of these two while you take this next shift. Deal?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Kurt laughed and kissed his husband softly, "Deal."

Kurt parked the car and let out a deep breath before closing his eyes, "We're home."

The van doors flew open and the older kids ran into the house before Kurt had even taken his seatbelt off. When he did, he looked behind him and smiled at Blaine and Dalton.

His husband's head was resting on Dalton's car seat and his hand was on Dalton's small lap while the nine month old sat still sucking on his pacifier and staring up at himself in the small mirror attached to the back of the seat.

Kurt got out and carefully picked up Dalton, "Daddy's tired, isn't he?" he whispered and kissed Dalton's cheek, "You did so good in the car ride, my sweet prince, I am so proud of you."

Dalton smiled around the pacifier and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt chuckled and kissed Dalton's head before gently shaking Blaine. "Honey," Kurt said softly, "We're home."

Blaine stirred before groaning and slowly sitting up, "Really?"

Kurt laughed and nodded, "Yes, now come on. I can already tell you have a stiff neck, let's get you out of there so we can relax in a hot shower."

Blaine smiled, "I like what you're thinking." He scooted out of the van and stretched before rolling his neck around, "Damn," he breathed and rubbed the back of his neck with a chuckled.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's forehead, "My loves."

Blaine chuckled and went to grab some of the suitcases out of the back. Kurt grabbed one as well and both went inside to see the kids hanging out in the living room watching tv.

Jacob walked downstairs in a new outfit, pulling a jacket on, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I don't think so," Blaine dropped the suitcases and grabbed Jacob's arm before he could walk out the door, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Casey's," Jacob pulled away, "It's been a week."

"You can wait until tomorrow," Kurt sighed before walking upstairs with Dalton.

Jacob looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows.

Blaine shook his head and locked the front door, "Tomorrow you can spend the day with Casey, tonight you can unpack," he pushed Jacob's suitcase towards his oldest.

Jacob groaned and picked up with suitcase to bring upstairs.

"Stop kicking."

"Your feet are cold."

"Your voices annoy me."

Blaine smiled a little and walked over to the couch, "Are you guys really tired when we just spent four hours sitting in the car?"

"What do you have in mind?" Logan sat up from laying on the loveseat.

"Hmm," Blaine smirked and leaned over the couch where the girls were laying, "I bought two sprinklers before we left."

"Yes!" Lizzie ran upstairs.

Blaine laughed as the others followed before grabbing the suitcases and walking upstairs.

Blaine stepped out of his swimsuit and turned the shower on.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kurt walked in before closing the door behind him, "Hey you." He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled his nude husband against his chest, "The kids passed out in their beds, they loved the sprinklers."

Blaine chuckled and closed his eyes, "I figured they would." He breathed deeply and turned in Kurt's arms to slowly undress the man. "I really love you," he smiled.

Kurt laughed softly and winked, "Good."

Blaine laughed and gently pushed Kurt, "Hey!"

"I love you too," Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine's nose.

Blaine smiled and stepped into the shower, "Still want to shower with me even if I have grass on my feet?"

Kurt laughed and stepped in behind Blaine, "Of course I do."

Blaine kissed Kurt softy and closed the curtain, "Perfect."

 _AN: Still trying to figure out a storyline that I want to stick with, but for now…here's some family time! I really love these characters and am really trying to write out what I imagine them as in my head. If anyone has any storylines they want with Kurt, Blaine, and this family, give a reply and I'll work on it! Until next time!_


End file.
